The Line You Do Not Cross
by Ryan the Game Master
Summary: Pandora is gone...and with it, all the memories surrounding it. But, a certain few still remember the box. They will have to in order to find the World Warrior who disappeared as well. Street Fighter X Tekken.


**Street Fighter is owned by Capcom. Tekken is owned by Namco.**

* * *

"RYU!"

This was what was heard one Sunday morning in a hospital. The source of the voice was one Ken Masters who had just awakened...

Ken looked around the room for a moment. He was in a daze. _'What the hell just happened?'_ he thought. _'Wasn't I at the South Pole...?'_Before he could continue his musings, the doors to his room burst open and his beloved wife, Eliza ran to him and immediately latched on. "Ken! Oh, thank goodness you're awake! We were so worried about you!" Ken embraced her and asked, "I missed you, too, Eliza, but where are we? And where's Mel?" Eliza sniffled and answered, "We're all in Australia, baby. It was the closest place we knew of after you were found at the edge of the Antarctic. You were lucky you didn't freeze to death!"

Ken nodded as she explained, but something was amiss. He couldn't remember what, exactly, until- "Hey, where's Ryu? Is he in a different room or something?" Eliza immediately froze up, and Ken knew right then something was wrong. "Babe...is there something you need to tell me?"

"Ken...honey..." Ken tensed up and his heartbeat slowed. Eliza herself teared up a little as she tried to think of a way to break the news. "It's ok, Eliza," spoke a voice from the door. "I can tell him." The Masters couple looked up and saw their brother-in-law, Guile. He looked even more stone-faced than usual, which was always a bad sign for as long as they've known him. "Ken, before I say what I'm about to, you should know that there is very little we know at present. So, it'd be a bad idea to start jumping to conclusi-" "Damn it, Guile!" Ken shouted, cutting him off, "I just woke up after who knows how long from the most difficult fight I've faced and I have no freakin' idea where my best friend is! Are you gonna spit it out or not?"

Eliza flinched at the outburst, but Guile did not, as he expected his hotheaded brother-in-law to react this way. "Fine. The fact of the matter is, we only found you in Antarctica. Ryu... Ryu was nowhere to be seen. As for how long you've been unconscious, well, it's been 3 months." Ken's eyes widened in disbelief. "Th-Three months?" He looked towards Eliza, who was still sitting in his lap. She nodded the affirmative. He tensed up from beneath her. "You've gotta be kidding me...this is bull..."

Guile then said, "Don't get yourself worked up. We're doing everything we can to find him. I've got my contacts searching the globe. Chun-Li is working especially hard on her end. In fact, she hasn't slept in weeks." Ken almost felt like chuckling at that, as it didn't surprise him. "Well, I'm going to look, too," he said. "No, you're not, Ken," Guile retorted. When Ken tried to protest, Guile cut in, "Shut it, Masters! I know how you feel, **believe me**, but you've just woken up from a coma! You need time to rest and recuperate!"

Ken tried to protest again, but another voice stopped him, this time from his wife. "He's right, Ken. You've been out for a long time. I missed you, baby. I'm just as worried about Ryu as you are, but you're needed at home right now. The Foundation needs you." She stressed, "I need you. We need you." Ken balled his fists tightly. He fully understood what they meant, which only made it all the more frustrating. His best friend, his brother, was out there somewhere in who knows what condition and here he was, helpless. He didn't even remember how he got here...

Wait.

"Hold it! What about Pandora? What happened to that thing?" Eliza looked at him in confusion. "Pandora? What are you talking about, Ken?" He looked at her incredulously. "You know, Pandora? That freaky box that landed in the South Pole! It was all over the news!" She mirrored the look on his face. "Dude! Both Shadoloo **AND **the Mishima Zaibatsu have been going nuts over the thing! How can you not remember?"

Eliza shook her head and said, "Ok, now I know you're coming home. You're delusional!" She glanced at Guile for his take, but the Major had a dark look on his face. "Come on, Eliza. Let's give him some time." She gave her husband a deep kiss and reluctantly got off his lap. When she left the room, Guile said to Ken, "Like I said, I know what you're going through, Ken, but you need to rethink your priorities right now." He then left the Masters heir alone with his thoughts.

Guile walked Eliza to the waiting room where Jane and Amy were playing with Mel. As she filled them in on Ken's condition, Guile stepped away and dialed a number on his phone. "It's Guile. Ken's awake. ...Yeah, he's fine. Upset, of course, but fine. Moreover...he remembers the box, too..."

* * *

_This was the result of a late night plot bunny that formed whilst thinking about Street Fighter X Tekken. I honestly don't know what I should do with this. If you think I should discard it, leave it be or continue it, let me know._


End file.
